Scared a Lot in Camelot
| nextepisode= }} Scared a Lot in Camelot is the sixth episode of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, later repackaged as the sixth episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise The gang is driving to New England. Shaggy's uncle has inherited the old King Arthur castle and sent it to New England stone by stone. When they get it there, something is wrong. They learn that he's also brought back the ghosts of Merlin and the Black Knight. Synopsis Fred, Daphne, Velma, Scooby and Shaggy head to New England to visit Shaggy's uncle, Shagworthy. On the way, they stop at a magician's (Zarko), magic show. He invites Shaggy and Scooby up onto stage and "saws them in half" the old magic box trick. However, Shaggy and Scooby get so scared at this trick that they run while the other half runs the other way. Both halves of the box crash and the audience boos. Zarko gets mad at Scooby and Shaggy for ruining his act and they run away. The gang leaves and head for Uncle Shagworthy's castle. Upon arrival, they are greeted by a man named Clarence who says he is the caretaker who warns them away from the castle. He explains when Shagworthy bought the castle, the Curse of Camelot came along with it. The caretaker tells Mystery Inc. that the castle is haunted by Merlin the wizard and his evil slave, the Black Knight. He also tells them Shagworthy has gone missing. Soon after, Merlin and the Black Knight appears, warns the kids away, and kidnaps the caretaker. The five sleuths enter the castle and begin looking for Shagworthy. They begin walking through the winding corridors. The Black Knight appears, and the gang runs into a secret room with a replica of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table in it. All of a sudden, flying ghostly figures rise up from the knight statues and chase the gang. Shaggy and Scooby get caught by Merlin and the Knight and get hypnotized to dispose of Fred, Daphne and Velma. Meanwhile, Fred, Velma and Daphne hide in the library where they find signs of a struggle, and a red silk scarf. Shaggy and Scooby try dropping a chandelier on Fred and the girls but it backfires, and Fred, Daphne and Velma manage to get them out of their trance with Scooby Snacks. Scooby or Shaggy has no memory of the events. The gang keeps looking for Shagworthy through the spooky castle. They go down into the dungeon where they find Shagworthy chained up on the wall. Shagworthy explains that Merlin and the knight started appearing in the castle every night at 12:15. The gang is puzzled at the odd time, but they continue looking for clues. They go to the treasure room to find it has been ransacked. Before they can go any further, the flying ghost knights appear and chase Fred, Daphne and Velma. Scooby and Shaggy are pursued by the Knight and Merlin. They fool them by pretending to be corny salesman, and then hide in suits of armor. Fred, Daphne and Velma hide in the music room, where they hear the Knight approaching. They trap him, to find it was Scooby and Shaggy in the knight costume. The gang searches the tower and finds an electronic organ. Velma is starting to piece the puzzle together. Now, all they have to do is trap the wizard and his tin friend. Scooby and Shaggy act as bait, and lure the two ghosts to their trap, but it backfires and Scooby and Shaggy flee, but manage to trap Merlin and the Knight in a woven tapestry. Merlin is unmasked as Clarence the caretaker and the Knight is unmasked as a hired henchman. But Velma isn't so sure; as Fred pulls off a rubber mask to reveal the caretaker was a disguise; Zarko is the culprit! He disguised himself as the caretaker. Mystery Inc. explains it all. Their first clue was when the knight carried the caretaker off through a wall, revealed by Velma to be a common magician trick. The silk scarf was a common tool used by magicians for some tricks. All of the flying ghost knights were controlled by pushing keys on the organ; they were just magician illusions. Zarko wanted to scare everyone off so he could search for Shagworthy's jewels. Also, Shagworthy told them about Merlin appearing at 12:15. Zarko's show ended at midnight and it took 15 minutes to get to the castle. After the case is wrapped up, Shagworthy offers Scooby and Shaggy a banquet. He tells Fred, Daphne, and Velma that he keeps the jewels in the refrigerator which are inside the buckets. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Uncle Shagworthy Villains: * Ghost of Merlin * Black Knight * Zarko * Clarence * Zarko's henchman Other characters: * Bats * Announcer * Audience Locations * New England ** King Arthur's Castle ** Zarko's show Objects * Knights of the Round Table book * Red scarf Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects * None Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits reflect closely as possible to how they are seen on-screen. * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Storyboard Direction: Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Story: Larz Bourne, Haskell Barkin, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Willie Gilbert, Tony DiMarco, Duane Poole, Dave Ketchum, Norman Maurer, Dick Robbins, Dalton Sandifer * Voices: Bob Holt, Allan Melvin, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Pat Stevens, Janet Waldo, Mickey Dolenz, Linda Hutson, Virginia Gregg, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Shirley Mitchell, Heather North, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Production Design: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alex Toth * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Direction: Paul DeKorte * Layout: Mike Arens, Hak Ficq, Jack Huber, Ray Jacobs, Tony Rivera, Jim Mueller, Tony Sgroi, Terry Slade, Owen Fitzgerald, C.L. Hartman, Alex Ignatiev, Ziggy Jablecki, Homer Jonas, Warren Marshall, Steve Nakagawa, Bob Singer, Linda Rowley, Adam Szwejkowski, Wendell Washer, Al Wilson, George Wheeler * Unit Director: Bill Keil * Animation: Ed Barge, Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, O.E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Hugh Fraser, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Volus Jones, Ken Muse, Rod Parkes, Veve Risto, Jay Sarbry, Xenia, Margaret Nichols, Don Patterson, Morey Reden, Ed Soloman, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida * Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Dennis Durrell, Al Gmuer, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dennis Venizelos * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Checking and Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Xerography: Star Wirth * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editors: Chip Yaras * Music Editors: Larry Cowan, Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Tom Gleason, Terry Moore * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1976 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Notes/trivia * It can be assumed that Shaggy's family (and by extension, Scooby's as well) is incredibly wealthy. Shaggy's Uncle Nathaniel, lives in a large estate in rural Massachusetts, as seen in the The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode The Lochness Mess, his Uncle Shagworthy managed to bring an entire old English castle to the United States in this episode, and, like Uncle Nat, Shaggy's parents also live in a large estate, during their retirement, as seen in the The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode * This is the third time a certain wealthy party has replicated a historic European castle "brick by brick", the previous time being in Hagglethorn Castle from the The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode . * Shaggy and Scooby are hypnotized for a second time. Apparently, mind control may turn them "evil" but it cannot eliminate their goofy, over-the-top personalities. * This is the second time that the villain is called the "Black Knight". The first was in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode . * The following snippets from this episode can be seen in the opening sequence for The Scooby-Doo Show. *# Shaggy holding Scooby after the two are frightened (again) by the ghost knights, albeit set on a dark or blue background depending on the version of the sequence being viewed. *# Merlin appearing and waving his wand, again set on a dark or blue background depending on the version. *# Shaggy and Scooby gulping after being told the gang are going into the castle, yet again set on a dark or blue background depending on the version. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Shaggy and Scooby are gulping after being told they're going in the castle, Shaggy has no arms. This is also seen during The Scooby-Doo Show opening sequence. * When Shaggy and Scooby are scared by their shadows, the shadows are trembling, and there is a trembling sound heard, but Shaggy and Scooby are both perfectly still. * No water actually comes out of the canister that Shaggy drinks from that appeared after he called out for a drink of water. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In the beginning of the episode, when Shaggy and Scooby are scared by something as they enter the castle (it turns out to be their own shadows), Daphne says: "Oh, it's just your shadows. Can't you tell by the way they're trembling?" However, Shaggy and Scooby are both perfectly still. * It is never explained why the Ghost of Merlin is evil. After all, the real Merlin was an adviser to King Arthur, a good king. * For the trap, Shaggy and Scooby act as bait whilst Fred, Velma and Daphne remain in the separate tower to operate the magic organ. However, when the plan goofs and the villains are trapped by a fallen tapestry, the other three are just seconds away. * It was never explained how the Black Knight made Clarance (a.k.a. Zarko) disappear with the Ghost of Merlin there, seeing as it is later revealed that Clarence/Zarko was Merlin. Maybe there was a third henchman? Perhaps there was an illusion, or even a hologram? In other languages Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 7, 2006. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your 'Rife! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * Buy from Amazon (US) * Buy from Amazon (UK) * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU | series= The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 episodes